4 ways to get a wife
by AnakHaehyuk
Summary: "Kalau kalian menyetujui pelantikan ini,aku akan membiarkan kalian menyebarkan iklan itu."/"Apa maksudmu?Jangan-jangan,kau.."/Chap2 Publish
1. prolog

**Remake dari novel yang berjudul 4 ways to get a wife**

**Karya Hyun Go Wun**

**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot yang **

**Pastinya diambil dari**

**Novel aslinya,disertai dengan penambahan **

**Dan pengurangan seperlunya**

**Dari aku**

**Aku harap kalian suka :)**

**Prolog **

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak upacara pemakaman Direktur Lee Sooman,putra tunggal dan penerus satu – satunya SM Grup. Di tengah tatapan tajam anggota keluarga yang semuanya masih mengenakan pakaian hitam rapi,pengacara perusahaan itu mendapatkan isyarat dari Presiden Lee untuk membacakan isi surat wasiat yang di tinggalkan oleh almarhum. Presiden Lee yang baru saja kehilangan putranya mengangguk pelan,dan pengacara Han yang sudah lama menjadi tangan kanannya berdehem ringan lalu berbicara.

"Seperti yang telah anda sekalian ketahui ,almarhum Lee Sooman selalu berusaha dan bekerja keras demi perusahaan bahkan sampai detik – detik terakhir hidupnya. Anda sekalian pasti juga mengakui betapa almarhum sangat mencintai SM Grup."

Mendengar ucapan Pengacara Han,serentak semua orang di ruang rapat itu terlihat mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya,kecuali satu orang yang mencibir bibirnya dan tersenyum sinis. Orang itu adalah anak kandungnya Direktur Lee Sooman, Lee Donghae yang kini berusia 26 tahun.

Mencintai perusahaan?Omomg Kosong. Anjing pun mungkin akan tertawa mendengarnya. Ayahnya itu memang mencintai banyak hal, kecuali satu hal. Mencari uang. Rasanya semua orang di ruangan itu apalagi orang – orang yang tertarik dengan harta peninggalan ayahnya pun tahu kalau ayahnya dulu seorang playboy yang suka mempermainkan wanita dengan wajah tampan dan kharismanya. Tentu saja,saat ini perhatian orang – orang itu bukan tertuju pada kesalahan dan tindakkan buruk yang dilakukan almarhum,melainkan pada nama- nama yang tertulis pada enam lembar kertas surat wasiat itu dan apa yang akan menjadi warisan mereka. Orang – orang seperti itu adalah orang - orang yang tidak keberatan melupakan dan memanfaatkan sikap buruk almarhum,asalkan mereka bisa mendapat bagian dari warisan itu.

Di dalam ruang baca yang sunyi itu,Presiden Lee dapat melihat tawa bisu di wajah Donghae. Salah satu anak lelaki almarhum yang lain –siwon- pun menatap kakak angkatnya itu.

Siwon menatapnya dengan geram, dan kesal melihat sikapnya yang tidak sopan. Semenara itu, Donghae balas menatapnya tajam, seolah menantangnya sambil memasang senyum aneh di wajahnya hingga akhirnya Siwon terlebih dahulu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pengacara Han kembali berdehem pelan seolah meminta perhatian dari orang – orang diruangan itu dan perlahan membuka surat wasiat tersebut di atas meja.

"Rumah yang terletak di daerah Pyeongchang dan seluruh saham perusahaan akan diwariskan pada putra tertua almarhum, Lee Donghae. Lalu ,saham di Universitas Kyung Hwan akan diberikan kepada NyonyaTiffany dan anak keduanya, Lee Siwon..."

"Apa ?yang benar saja. Kenapa malah anak di luar nikah yang tidak jelas hubungan darahnya itu..."

Sebelum Pengacara Han menyelesaikan ucapannya,seruan kaget langsung terdengar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Isi surat wasiat itu benar – benar tidak terduga terutama bagi ibu Swion,Nyonya Tiffany yang sejak dulu ikut bersabar mengurusi Donghae yang lahir bukan dari pernikahannya.

Tatapannya terlihat penuh amarah dan kebencian yang luar biasa. Ia tidak percaya suaminya akan mewariskan seluruh saham perusahaan kepada Donghae. Bagi wanita yang selama ini bertahan dengan memegang harga dirinya sebagai istri yang sah dari suaminya,isi surat wasiat itu benar-benar merupakan penghinaan yang tidak tertahankan baginya. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh suaminya bahkan setelah suaminya meninggal dunia.

"Ayah,apa ini semua adalah ide ayah?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan menantunya yang terlihat sangat shock,sehingga melupakan berbagai aturan dan tata karma yang selama ini ia jaga,presiden Lee hanya balik bertanya dengan wajah datar. Sementara itu,Nyonya Tiffany langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Suami wanita itu adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala. Ia tidak mau mendengar perkataan siapa pun,termasuk Presiden Lee yang biasanya bisa membuat orang lain gemetar ketakutan hanya dengan tatapannya. Suaminya itu hanya pernah menuruti ucapan Presiden Lee, ayahnya itu pun hanya satu kali saja ,yaitu saat menikah dengannya. Dengan menikahi putri rekan bisnis ayahnya,perusahaan Presiden Lee bisa menjadi lebih kuat,suaminyamendapati kebebasan dan wanita itu sendiri hanya memperoleh Siwon. Itu saja.

"Berani-beraninya ia menomor duakan Siwon dan malah menomor satukan anak..."

Nyonya Tiffany memandangi Donghae dengan tatapan penuh benci,akhirnya ia mengarahkan seluruh kesabarannya dan dengan susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Pasti ia ingin mengucapkan anak yang lahir di luar nikah,status itu sangat melekat pada Donghae. Namun itu bukanlah kata asing baginya,baik ketika ia tinggal di Amerika maupun di korea saat ini. Pernikahan antara pengusaha kaya raya dan aktris pendatang baru ituberakhir dengan perceraian bahkan sebelum mereka smepat mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka secara hukum. Karena perbuatan mereka yang bermain-main dengan api itu,Donghae harus menanggung akibatnya sejak lahir.

"Kau pasti senangkan karena semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginanmu?"

Wajah Donghae tidak terihat senang dengan isi surat wasiat yang cukup mengejutkan itu,namun wajahnya terlihat tenang seolah-olah ia sudah menduga hal ini atau justru seperti orang yang menginginkan harta warisan yang lebih banyak lagi. Kadang, wajahnya itu terlihat seperti orang yang tidak puas.

"Lumayan." Donghae bahkan tetap menyahut pertanyaan Nyonya Tiffany yang menatapnya tajam. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban darinya. Tak sanggup menahan emosinya, Nyonya Tiffany mengepalkan tanganya dengan geram. Ia lalu melayangkan tamparanya pada pipi Donghae .

Terdengar tarikan nafas terkejut dari seluruh penjur ruangan,sampai akhirya terdengar suara Presiden Lee yan berdehem keras untuk menarik perhatian semua orang di ruangan sempat orang – orang itu melerainya, Nyonya Tiffany mundur perlahan dan situasi ruangan itu terlihat kembali tenang. Namun Donghae tidak ingin mundur begitu saja.

"Aku rasa kau tiak akan puas hanya dengan menamparku. Tetapi kejadian ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu begitu saja melakukan hal ini lagi padaku."

"Kau.. berani – beraninya mengancamku.!"

"Yang benar saja aku tidak pernah mengancam orang lain. Itukan bukan keahlianku melainkan keahlian 'ibu'."

Mendengar peringatan Donghae yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosinya dan menekankan kata 'ibu' yang penuh dengan sindiran,tubuh Nyonya Tiffany seketika begetar ketakutan. Ia seolah menjadi korban,bukan orang yang menyerang. Anak suaminya yang lahir diluar nikah itu bukanlah anak-anak lagi.

"Surat wasiat ini masih belum selesai. Saya harap kalian tenang dan mendengar isi surat ini sampai selesai."

Pengacara Han menenangkan orang – orang di ruangan itu dan tetap membaca sampai habis isi surat wasiat yang kini sudah tidak diperhatikan oleh orang – orang. Di tengah suasana yang memanas itu, Donghae kembali bertatapan dengan siwon.

Di tengah situasi yang diluar dugaan ini,dibandingkan dengan donghae yang sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut,sinar mata siwon terlihat penuh dendam yang bercampur dengan rasa sedih dan marah. Tatapan matanya terus mengawasi Donghae selama beberapa saat dan Donghae pun tidak menghindari tatapannya itu. kali ini pun siwon mengalihkan tatapanya lebih dulu dari Donghae,siwon menghela nafasnya pelan dan meyerah sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Presiden Lee diam – diam hanya tersenyum pahit melihat tingkah kedua anak laki-laki itu.

"_**Dasar anak kurang ajar." **_Gerutunya dalam hati.

Sewaktu ia hidup pun,anak lelakinya itu termasuk anak yang sangat keras kepala. Lalu, pada akhirnya ia pergi lebih dulu dan melukai perasaan ibunya. mungkin menantunya dan Siwon merasa tidak puas dengan isi surat wasiat itu, tetapi isi surat wasiat anak lelakinya yang selama ini tidak memedulikan perusahaan itu sebenarnya adalah satu-satunya usaha yang bisa ia lakukan demi menjaga perusahaan. Setidaknya, kali ini anak itu melakukan hal yang benar.

Siwon sudah mendapatkan saham dari kakenya yang dulu adalah rekan bisnis SM Grup. Jika anak itu sampai mendapat warisan daham ayahnya,pasti akan timbul kekacauan yang cukup serius dalam manajemen perusahaan. Entah apakah keputusannya itu adalah keputusan yang telah dipikirkan baik-baik,atau sekedar penghinaan pada istrinya yang tidakmencintainya itunamun berkat surat wasiat tersebut, perusahaan itu kini masih bisa tetap berjalan dengan stabil.

Akan tetapi,melihat Donghae yang sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih karena kehilangan ayahnya dan juga sama sekali tidak terlihat senang karena mendapatkan warisan itu,Presiden Lee pun tidak nisa menilai dengan mudah apakah surat itu benar-benar suatu keputusan yang baik atau tidak.

Meskipun anak itu tidak mirip dengan ayahnya yang tidak bisa diandalkan dan ibunya yang ceroboh,sifatnya yang keras kepala dan suka bertindak semaunya itu benar-benar persis seperti ayahnya. Angkuh,sangat akurat,dan tidak kenal takut. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang dibesarkanoleh ibunya agar menjadi pengusaha, Donghae memang sudah terlahir untuk menjadi pengusaha. Ia memiliki kualitas yang berbeda dengan menantu-menantu lelakinya yang lain,dan rasanya sayang sekali jika bakatnya itu dibiarkan begitu saja hanya karena status 'anak diluar nikah' yang melekat pada dirinya. Namun, mewariskan perusahaan hanya karena kemampuannya itu pun merupakan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Presiden Lee merasa penasaran sekaligus takut membahayakan perusahaan. bagaimana nasib perusahaan ini akibat gurauan anak lelakinya yang ceroboh itu.

Pengacara itu akhirnya selesai membacakanisi surat wasiat itu dan perlahan orang-orang mulai meninggalkan ruang bacaitu dengan membawa rasa tidak puas mereka masing-masing. Ia merapihkan dokumen diatas meja dan memasukkannya kembali ketasnya. Begitu ia meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu itu,Presiden Lee perlahan berdiri dari duduknya dan memanggil Donghae.

"Apa Rencanamu?"

"Itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan. Menurut kakek,apa aku bisa menerima warisan SM Grup ini?"

Donghae bertanya dengan nada datar dan tenag. Namun, isi pertanyaannya itu tajam.

Entah bagaimana caranya anak yang masih semuda ini bisa bersikap setenang dan sedingin ini,Batin Presiden Lee. Dirinya pun termasuk orang yang jarang menunjukkan emosi melalui ekspresi wajah ,tetapi tidak saat dirinya berusia semuda itu ketika semangatnya meluap-lua. Kalau dipikir-pikir secara objektif,sepertinya anak ini satu tingkat lebih kuat dari pada dirinya.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan sekarang. Larena mulai sekarang,kau harus memulainya."

Presiden Lee menolak memberinya jawaban secara langsung dan cucunya yang masih muda itu puntidak menuntut jawaban lagi darinya. Donghae menunduk pelan mengucapkan salam dan hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu,namun Presiden Lee kembali memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Masih ada yang ingin kakek katakan?"

"Tadinya aku bingung memikirkan kepada siapa aku harus menyerahkan tanggung jawab ini. Tapi sepertinya harus kuserahkan kepadamu sekarang."

Presiden Lee mengalihkan tatapanya pada sang istri,Nyonya Lee , yang dulu adalah teman lama sekaligus rekan kerjanya. Istrinya itu lantas menopangkan kedua tangannya pada lututnya dan bangun dari duduknya dengan susah payah. Ia lalu mengeluarkan selembar foto dari laci meja tua di ruang baca itu dan memberikannya pada suaminya.

Difoto lama yang sudah pudar itu ,tampak sosok ayahnya yang merangkul seorang wanita yang sedang hamil dengan penuh kasih sayan. Ayahnya menunjukkan senyumnya yang mempesona, yang dulu bisa merayu wanita manapun didunia ini.

Donghae menatap foto itu dengan wajah datar._**benar-benar**_.

"Apa ini juga salah satu adikku yang lain ?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Kakek menyuruhku mencarinya?"

"Mau tidak mau."

"Sudahlah. Kalau ia yang membutuhkan,pasti ia yang akan mencari kita. Atau mungkin ia juga dibuang sepertiku." Jawaban yang benar-benar ketus danseenaknya. Donghae memandang kakeknya dan neneknya dengan tajam,lalu menghapus wajah wanita yang bahkan sama sekali tidak tersenyum itu dari otaknya. Bagi Nyonya Lee,ekspresi cucunya –Donghae- yang dingin itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan suaminya. Ternyata benar juga ,hubungan darah memang tidak pernah bohong.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ."seolah sudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan,Donghae bangun, dan dengan tenang meninggalkan ruang baca itu.

Anak itu adalah anak yang diabaikan oleh ayahnya da ditukar dengan sejumlah uang oleh ibunya. menyuruh anak seperti itu mencari saudara kandungnya yang lain adalah suatu permintaan yang mustahil. Nyonya Lee kembali mengambil foto yang tergeletak diatas meja. Wanita yang kini tidak bisa membaca tanpa menggunakan kacamata itu masih mengingat pesan yang tertulis di balik foto itu.

_**Bagaimana kabarmu? Semoga saja anak ini mirip dengan mu demi cinta kita.**_

Satu lagi anak yang mungkin saja adalah anak kandung dari putranya yang tampan itu. kapan kira-kira pemilik foto ini akan muncul ? lalu ,luka seperti apa yang harus ditanggung oleh anak ini?berapa lama kira-kira waktu yang dibutuhkan agar lukanya itu bisa sembuh ?

Foto ini adalah ari kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.


	2. Chapter 1

**Remake dari novel yang berjudul 4 ways to get a wife**

**Karya Hyun Go Wun**

**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot yang **

**Pastinya diambil dari Novel aslinya,disertai dengan penambahan **

**Dan pengurangan kalimat atau kata seperlunya**

**Dari aku**

**Aku harap kalian suka **

**Dan No Bash Ok :)**

**Chapter 1:Lamaran Pernikahan terbuka**

"Iya ,sebentar lagi sampai." Hyukjae mengayuh sepedahnya dengan penuh semangat sambil berteriak melalui earphone-nya pada sesorang yang meneleponnya.

Keranjang sepeda pria cantik itu penuh dengan bunga-bunga sebesar rangkuran tangan,bunga yang khusus disiapkan oleh seorang profesor holtikultura dari rumah kaca.

Butuh waktu 10 menit dengan sepedah untuk menuju kekantin mahasiswa tempatnya bekerja. Hujan deras yang tiba-tiba turun layaknya badai di negara tropis sekejap kemudian terhenti. Di sela sinar matahari yang malu-malu melai menampakkan dirinya,yang tersissa hanyalah rintikkan air hujan tipis yang terbang tersapu angin bagaikan kabut.

Wangi rumput dan tanah yang terbawa oleh udara lembab saat itu memenuhi paru-parunya. Berbeda dengan wangi tanaman pakis didalam rumah kaca yang sangat lembab, Hyukjae lebih suka wangi segar yang muncul setelah hujan,seperti saat ini.

Sampai minggu lalu pun,cuacanya benar-benar tidak menentu,terlalu dingin untuk dikatakan musim semi. Bahkan terkadang masih turun salju. Kemudian,tiba-tiba cuaca menghangat dan seolah-olah sudah menunggu waktunya tiba,seketika saja alam sekitar berubah menjadi warna hijau lembut dan tidak lama lagi gunung,tanah lapang dan bukit pasti akan dipenuh rerumputan hijau dan bunga-bunga.

Hyukjae pria cantik itu sangat menyukai udara musim semi seperti ini, dan setelah melewati belokkan jalan setapak denga tembok batu berlumut itu,ia akan sampai ditempat favoritnya.

Hyukjae menghentikan sepedahnya sejenak dan membuka tudung jas hujannya,ia memandang kearah bukit yang dihiasi oleh padang rumput liar. Hwaniwon tempat yang menurutnya paling indah di kampus yang luas ini. Meskipun tanda – tanda musim semi masih sulit di temukan ,tampak bunga adonis berwarna kuning cerah yang sudah merekah bahkan sejak salju masih turun minggu lalu. Tanaman jahe di sekitar pagar juga sudah menunjukkan tunasnya yang berwarna hijau kekuningan,tidak lama lagi bunga jasmine putih dan bunga pseudostellaria heterphylaa akan muncul menandai datangnya musim semi. Mungkin akan muncul bersamaan dengan pangerannya juga.

Wajah Hyukjae bersemu merah seolah ada orang lain yang mengetahui isi hatinya,ia segera menoleh kesekelilingnya ,tidakada yang tahu kalau Lee Siwon,orang yang selalu dia sebut pangeran dari Departemen Holtikultura itu sering berada di tempat ini,selain diruang penelitiannya.

Saat pertama kali melihatnya di Hwaniwon,rasanya seolah ada cahaya yang bersinar dari balik punggung orang itu. sejak saat itulah Hyukjae kadang-kadang mendatangi Hwaniwon di waktu – waktu seperti ini,saat matahari mulai meninggalkan bukit itu.

Entah karna hujan,Hyukjae tidak bisa menemukan jejak keberadaan pangerannya itu alhasil ia hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa. Baru saja ia hendak membalikkan badannya namun matanya menangkap bayangan sesorang disalah satu sisi bukit. Jelas orang itu bukan pangerannya, pangerannya itu tidak mungkin menginjak-injak padang bunga sedangkan orang itu dengan bodohnya menginjak-injak padang itu. kalau seperti itu terus bisa-bis akuncup bunya corydalis dan katakuri yang akan mengubah bukit ini menjadi warna ungu akan mati sebelum berkembang.

"Hei." Teriak Hyukjae dengan lantang.

Seolah mendengar teriakan Hyukjae ,Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Hyukjae. Sinar matahari yang biasanya menyinari pangerannya dengan hangat itu entah kenapa kali ini terlihat seperti cahay pintu neraka yang menyinari lelaki itu dan wajahnya pun tidak terlihat jelas.

"Kalau kau seperti itu terus ,nanti bunga-bunga itu mati."

Lelaki itu sepertinya tidak mendengar ucapan dia anak baru? Tidak juga,anak baru tidak mungkin berani seenaknya pergi kesana- kemari,yang pasti lelaki itu harus di laporkan. Jangan mentang – mentang bunga itu tidak kelihatan,lantas ia ia bisa beralasan tidak sengaja menginjaknya.

Hyukjae tidak suka melihat bunga –bunga liar yang sudah bertahan melewati musim dingin dan kerasnya angin musim semi ini mati hanya gara-gara satu orang bodoh ini,ia segera mengempaskan sepedahnya dan berlari menuju ke bukit itu melewati jalan setapak kecil,berusaha tidak menginjak rumput – rumput yang masih baru tumbuh. Sementara itu,laaki-laki itu tetap menginjak dan menghancurkan padang bunga itu sambil menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik sinar matahari.

"Benar-benar orang itu."Geram Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berjalan tergesah-gesah sambil mendirikan kembali rumput-rumput yang terinjak itu dengan kesal . Bahkan beberapa tangkai bunga yang sudah mekar malah patah.

"Heran,ada juga ya orang sebodoh itu." Batin Hyukjae.

Meihat tangkai bunga yang patah,mata Hyukjae berapi-api dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam. Merasa harus menegurnya ,ia berjalan semakin cepat kearah lelaki itu ketik atiba-tiba air pancuran untuk menyiram padang itu berputar otomatis.

Sinar matahari dan percikan air itu membentuk pelangi kecil,dan Hyukjae yang sudah membuka tudung jas hujannya terpaksa menerima guyuran air seperti air terjun diatas kepalanya. Air dingin yang mengalir turun kelehernya cukup membuat menggigil kedinginan. 

"Huh ahjussi petugas taman ini pasti lupa mematika mesin penyiram tanaman ini karena hujan yang turun mendadak tadi,sial ini semua gara-gara lelaki itu."Gerutunya dalam hati. 

Sambil menelan smua makian yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya,Hyukjae memandang kesekeliling nya, mencari lelaki itu dengan tatapan , lelaki itu sudah menghilang,hanya tampak sinaar matahari yang menembus percikkan air penyiram tanaman itu.

Para staff universitas Kyung Hwan mengantar Direktur Lee Donghae ,peserta rapat komite yang tidak mereka duga sebelumnya menuju ruangan rapat dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Mereka memang sudah mendapat kabar bahwa direktur itu sudah tiba sejak tadi,namun mereka sempat panik mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru kampus karena tidak bisa menemukan orang itu. Entah apa alsan Direktur Lee Donghae menghadiri rapat ini,padahal seperti rapat – rapat komite sebelumnya,rapat hari pun hanya membicarakan masalah perekrutan profesor dan laporan akhir tahun yang dokumennya pun sudah selesai dilaporkan padanya. Meskipun demikian,yang terpenting adalah tidak boleh sampai ada satu kesalahan atau masalah apapun.

Para staffsemakin khawatir karena rapat kerja sama dengan universitas asing itu ternyata selesai hanya satu jam lebih lama dari yang telah dijadwalkan. Untung saja ,Direktur Lee Donghae dari SM Group itu tidak berkomentar apa –apadanlangsung menandatangani dokumen –dokumen yang ada. Kemudian,ia melangkah dengan tenang keluar dari ruang rapat,masih dengan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Setelah ia pergi,barulah para staff administrasi dan manajer di universitas itu bisa bernafas lega. Lee Donghae dari SM Group itu memang selalu membuat orang disekelilingnya merasa terintimidasi . kalau ia menadi musuh ,maka ia akan membuat lawannya merasa tidak tenang seumur hidup dan bisa dikatakan bahwa ia termasuk salah satu orang yang tidak ingin dijumpai. Alasannya menghadiri rapat komite tadi tidaklah penting yang penting adalah sekarang ia sudah pergi dari tempat ini.

Sudah lewat 1 jam 10 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan,wanita cantik yang sejak tadi menunggu Lee Donghae kini duduk dihadapannya dengan kesal. Sebelum Donghae sempat meminta maaf,Hyera sudah menatapnya tajam dengan wajah penuh tekad. Hyera memang seperti ini sejak kecil,tidak suka bersabar dan menunggu sesuatu. Melihat sifatnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah,Donghae diam –diam tersenyum pahit. Ternyata,ada juga yang tidak berubah didunia ini. Meskipun demikiansaat ini ada seseorang yang harus berubah.

"Kenapa kau terlamba?"

"Tadi aku ada urusan."

"Cobalah beralasan,mungkin aku bisa memaafkanmu."

"Sudahlah aku tidak perlu itu."

Donghae tetap menyahut dengan datar kepada Hyera yang berkata tajam padanya. Ia tidak bisa beralasan apa –apa,toh meskipun ia mengatakan bahwaia mencari petunjuk tentang ayahnya,Hyera tidak akan percaya. Donghae tanpa sadar kembalitertawa pahit mengingat betapa kepergian ayahnya membuatnya sangat putus asa.

"Apa – apaan kau,Kenapa tertawa?Kau pikir kauini hebat.?"

"Kalau kau tidak suka menungguku,harusnya kau pergi saja."

Mendapatkan jawaban asal seperti itu,tatapan mata Hyera semakin tajam. Namun memang itulah alasan keterlambatan Donghae yang sebenarnya. Ia berharap hyera tidak sabar menunggunya dan pergi meninggalkanya. Oleh karena itu, ia tadi sengaja menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu.

"Jadi kau benar – benar ingin mengikuti perkataan ayahku?"

"Kau juga ingin seperti itukan"

"Lee Donghae."

Wanita itu tidakpernah berpikir seperti itu,kalau saja Lee Donghae menyatakan perasaannya pada dirinya ,ia bisa saja mengabaikan ayahnya yang menentang hunugan mereka. Kalau saja Lee Donghae mengulurkan tangan padanya,ia siap pergi mengikuti laki-laki itu kemana pun. Namun,laki-laki ini malah mengacuhkannya seperti ini memperlakukannya dengan dingin,Hyera benar – benar tidak habis pikir.

"jangna berteriak seperti itu."

"Kau seharusnya tidak membuatku berteriak seperti ini,kau pikir ucapanmu tadi masuk akal?"

Donghae sama sekali tidak tertawa atau pun marah mendengar gerutuan Hyera yang penuh emosi,wajahnya yang tampak tidak peduli itu membuat Hyera merasa kesal.

"Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicaraka denganku?padahal sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan menikah dengan laki- laki lain, dan hanya itu saja yang kau ucapkan padaku?"

"Itukah pilihanmu sendiri,toh aku juga tidak bisa mendekatimu lagi. Laki-laki itu boleh juga menurutku,pasti ayahmu menyukainya."

Nafas Hyera seolah –olah berhenti mendengar sidiran Donghae yang dilontarkan masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Ia terlihat sangat yakin. Sejak dulu,bahkan sampai sekarang pun banyak pihak yang menentang hubungan mereka. Contohnya saja,Nyonya Tiffany yang khawatir kalau Donghae mendapatkan kekuasaan karena pernikahan mereka. Begitu pula dengan orang tua Hyera yang tidak bisa menerima status 'anak diluar nikah' . ibu Hyera sudah memohon – mohon padanya dan ayahnya pun mengatakan akan memutuskan hubungan keluarga mereka jika Hyera tetap bersikeras. Donghae pun tidak memaksa wanita ituuntuk meninggalkan segalanya,sewaktu kecil Hyera adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya dan sekarang adalah gilirannya yang menjaga wanita itu.

"Jadi,kau ingin benar –benar berpisah denganku?"

"Yang mengajak kita berpisah itu kau." Donghae berkata terus terang dan itu sukses membuat amarah Hyera semakin memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Benar,tapi kau juga tidak pernah berusaha menahanku kan!"

"Aku tidak yakin bisa sepenuhnya menjagamu."

"Omong kosong. Lebih baik kau mengajakku kabur bersamamu,karena itu baru benar – benar seperti Lee Donghae yang kukenal."

Sebenarnya Hyera sudah siap pergi melarikan diri dengan Donghae . namun,Donghae malah menerima saja perpisahan mereka tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Donghae pun tahu persis betapa hal ini membuat Hyera semakin tersulut emosi.

"Sampai sekarang,aku tidak pernah melarikan diri seperti itu. Aku juga tidak bisa melarikan diri,meskipun itu demi Song Hyera sekalipun ,Hal itu tidak akan berubah."

"Apa maksudmu ?jadi aku ini bukan yang pertama bagimu? Kau tidak puas hanya dengan memilikiku saja?"

Donghae meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan perlahan ke atas meja. Lelaki ini memang selalu bertidak rapi dan tenang dalam segala hal. Seperti saat ini,tatapan matanyakepada Hyera sama sekali tidak bgetar sedikit pun.

"Mungkin." Donghae hanya menyahut dengan pelan namun terlihat sungguh – sungguh.

Laki – laki ini,apa perasaanya berubah? Apakah rasa cintanya saat itu kinisudah menghilang begitu saja? Rasanya sulit untuk percaya bahwa ada yang lebih penting ari pada Song Hyera bagi Lee Donghae. Terserah bagaimana dengan oran glain tetapi hal ini tidak boleh terjadi pada Lee Donghae.

"Apa kau yakin tidak akan meyesal jika aku menikah dengan laki –laki itu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menikah dengannya,lalu kau akan menikah dengan pasangan yang seperti apa?"

"Yang pasti pasanganku nanti bukanlah Song Hyera." Donghae berkata tegas tatapannya tak lepas dari wanita itu.

Rupanya Donghae Bersungguh – sungguh . ia sudah menyerah dan melepaskan Hyera. Lelaki itu sudah pergi meninggalkan wanita yang sama sekali belum siap akan perpisahan ini. Wanita itu tidak pernah membayangkan hidupnya tanpa lelaki itu.

"Menurutmu,kau bisa mencari pasangan yang lebih baik dariku?"

"Ya,kau ini juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu 'Bagus'. Sekarang aku ingin menghindari pasangan yang suka bertindak semaunya dan sering marah – marah." Donghae menatap Hyera dengan tenang.

Mendengar itu Hyera semaikin tidak percaya atas jawaban yang Donghae ucapkan tadi.

Ini hanya alasan belaka. Pasti ada alasan lain. Menyadari hal ini. Hyera meatapDonghae dengan tajam sementara donghae mengangkat kembali cangkir kopinya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tetap tidak beruba. Selama ini Donghae sama sekali tidak pernah marah terhadap sikap Hyera ,ia sama sekali tidak pernah membantah ketika Hyera marah – marah padanya. Ia dulu adalah laki-laki yang selalu memenuhi semua kemauan wanita itu. namun sekarang,ia berkata kalau itu alasannya mengapa ia ingin berpisah? Untuk pertama kalinya, Hyera tidak bisa mengerti Donghae.

"Oke. Pasanganan yang pendiam dan tidak pernah marah – marah,lalu apa lagi? Kau mau pasangan yang usianya juga lebih muda darimu.?

"Tidak,kalau terlalu muda ,nanti aku sendiri yang capek."

"Hm,kalau tidak punya pekerjaan pasti nanti ia akan terlalu fokus padamu. Apalagi kalau sedang sakit,pasti nanti kau akan kepikiran terus. Tapi kalau kualitasnya jauh lebih baik dariku,nanti kau meremehkanku,itu juga tidak boleh."

Setelah susah payah menenangkan diri, Hyera menyebutkan ciri-ciri pasangan yang menjadi selera Donghae. Sampai saat ini pasangan yang sesuai dengan selera Donghae hanyalah Song Hyera , sekarang ia malah ingin mencari pasangan lain?

"_Baiklah akan kucari pasangan seperti itu. lalu silahkan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Lihat saja, apa ia benar – benar bisa melupakanku?apa ada pasangan yang lebih baik dari Song Hyera bagi Lee Donghar? Silahkan saja cari di seluruh penjuru dunia ini." Batin Hyera. _

Hyera yakin kalau Donghae tidak akan bisa menemukan pasangan seperti itu dan pada akhirnya ia akan kembali pada dirinya. Hyera tahu ia hanya perlu menunggu sampai laki – laki itu bisa berpikir dengan jernih kembali.

"Sudahlah,bukan itu masalahnya yang penting saat ini."

"Tidak. Masalah ini sangat penting bagiku,aku ingin mencarikan pasangan yang cook untukmu. Pasangan yang berusia 25 sampai 30 tahun,fisik sehat,penampilan rapi, cukup pintar dan punya pekerjaan yang cukup baik .Ini saja?"

"Pasangan yang tidak suka cemburuna dan melarangku macam – macam,juga tidak tamak. Oh ya, aku juga tidak suka pasanganan yang bodoh."

Donghae menyatakan syarat tambahannya dengan tegas dan tersenyum tipis. Namun, Hyera tahu kalau laki –laki ini tidak sungguh – sungguh tersenyum. Segala sesuatu memang berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Lelaki itu bukanlah Lee Donghae yang Hyera kenal dulu.

Sewaktu kecil,ia termasuk anak yang manis. Sopan kepada anak perempuan yang lain,selalu menanggapi segala leluconnya dengan hangat. Hyera selalu menyukai segala hal tentangnya,tetapi sekarang ia malah pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"_Dasar Lee Donghae, masa kau tidak sadar juga betapa aku ingin bersamamu kembali" _ gerutu Hyera dalam hati.

Rasanya Hyera ingin menunjukkan kembali betapa beharganya dirinya bagi Lee Donghae.

"Baiklah,akan kucarikan pasangan seperti itu."

"Oke."

Hyera berdiri dan menatap tajam Donghae yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak berniat menarik kata – katanya. Dongahe menatap sosok belakang Hyera yang pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. _Yah sepertinya ini cukup._

Dulu ia sempat berpikir,selama hati Hyera masih ada untuknya,ia juga tidak akan memedulikan tentangan dari siapapun. Kalau saja ibu Hyera tidakmemohon dengan wajah seolah rela berlutut dihadapannya,mungkin ia akan memegang tangan Hyera dan peri bersamanya dari tempatini. Namun,Hyera tidak seperti dirinya. Ia adalah wanita yang ceria dan tidak pernah disakiti,rasanya didunia ini perlu juga ada setidaknya satu orang yang seumur hidupnya seperti itu. wanita itu kii telah menghilang dari hadapannya dan ia yakin kalau masalah percintaan seperti ini tidak akan menghampiri hidupnya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Bagi Hyukjae yang selalu sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sehari – hari, isi koran harian yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai kejadian dan peristiwa bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Maslah dimulai ketika adiknya yang penuh rasa ingin tahu namun serin berbuat asal itu melihat sebuah iklan dikoran tersebut. Kalau tahu masalahnya akan jadi seperti ini,lebih baik ia tidak membawa pulang koran yang biasa ada dikantin itu. meskipun ia menyesal,apa daya toh semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Ryeowook,kau tidak habiskan makananmu? Kyuhyun , berhenti dulu main game-nya dan kau Henry wortelnya dimakan juga."

"Hyung. Hyung lihat ini."

"Apa itu?"

Dengan was-wa, Hyukjae menerima koran yang diulurkan adiknya dengan tatapanpenuh makna. Sebenarnya,iklan yang terpampang dikoran tidak terlalu besar. Namun,meskipun hanya terdiri dari beberapa baris , isinya cukup menarik perhatian pembaca.

_Dicari : Istri Kontrak_

_Kontrak persyaratan : wanita atau pria dengan umur 25-30 tahun,fisik sehat dan penampilan rapi,IQ diatas 130, memiliki pekerjaan tetap._

_Kesepakatan : diberi uang kontrak dan upah per tahun ,standar kelulusan universitas. Disediakan pakaian dan pembantu rumah tangga. Setelah kontrak selesai akan di berikan keuntungan khusus seperti belajar keluar negeri._

_Perhatian:Bukan kontrak seumur hidup. Masa kontrak maksimal tiga tahun. Kontrak akan diperbarui detiap tahun. Tidak diperbolehkan adanya kontak fisik ataukeluahan apapun._

_Lampirkan CV,surat keterangan kesehatan, dan sertifikat tes IQ. Wawancara akan dilakukan setelah lulus seleksi dokumen. _

"Apa – apaan ini? Aneh – aneh saja ada orang yang mengiklankan hal-hal seperti ini." Sebelumnya ,ia sering melihat iklan lowongan pekerjaan untuk jangka pendek seperti pegawai ,tenaga pengajar,pegawai magang dan lain-lain. Namun,baru kali ini ia melihat ada iklan lowongan untuk mencari 'istri kontrak'. Kalau sampai iklan seperti ini mulai sering muncul di media massa ,dinia ini akan semakin mengerikan.

Heran,siapa sih yang berani mempermainkan suatu pernikahan yang dilandasi rasa cinta dan kepercayaan seperti ini? Meskipun katanya manusia zaman sekarang sudah lebih realistis dan materialistis, ini benar – benar keterlaluan. Dan berbahaya juga ,seolah teringat sesuatu ,Hyukjae buru- buru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook. Namun, kedua mata adiknya yang indah itu terlanjur bersinar penuh semangat. Seolah tidak bisa lepas dari iklan pernikahan kontrak itu.

"Hyung,tapi ini lumayan juga kan ?katanya diberi upah tahunan sesuai standar lulusan universitas. Ada uang kontraknya juga . kira-kira berapa ya?"

"Ryeowook,kau ingat kan kalau kau ini baru berusia 20 tahun ?"

Iklan ini memang sempat membuat Hyukjae terkejut dan panik,tetapi untungnya batasan umur yang diminta minimal 25 tahun. Entah berapa mumur pengantin laki- lakinya ,tetapi umur minimal yang diminta cukup tinggi juga.

"Iya aku tahu .umurku memang belum belum cukup. Sayang sekali, ya kan?"

"Yakk Lee Ryeowook."

"Hyung,kalau kau ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal karena bakatnya,Hyung harus bersih dari skandal. Jadi,tidak boleh ikut-ikutan seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengambil koran yang berada di tangan Ryeowook.

"Benar. Skandal itu memang tidak bagus untuk seorang penyanyi." Timpal Henry yang masih duduk dibangku kanak – kanak,entah kenapa ia mengetahui arti kata dari ' skandal'. Hyukjae kembali memperingatikan Ryeowook dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Orang gila saja yang mau megikuti seperti ini. Kau jangan berpikir macam – macam ."

"Aku tahu. Tapikan belum pasti juga kapan aku bisa jadi penyanyi."

Setelah mendengar saran dari adik-adiknya dan nasehat dari kakanya,barulah Ryeowook kembali teringat dengan mimpinya dan mata indahnya kembali bersinar gembira.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sadar kan hal itu,ya sudah sekarang cepat makan."

"Tidak mau, nanti aku gemuk. Aku ini kan calon penyanyi terkenal tidak boleh gemuk."

"Kau ingat tidak dengan peraturan nomor satu dikeluarga kita?"

"Kesehatan yang paling penting." Ucap Kyuhyun Cuek sambil menyantap makanannya,sementara Ryeowook hanya mengernyit sebal. Melihat Hyukjae yang memelototinya,henry pun segera memakan wortel yang tadi ia sisihkan.

"Tapi Hyung,bukan berarti kalau banyak makan sehat loh."

"Kalau makan yang benar pasti sehat kok."

Seperti biasanya,mendengar ucapan Hyukjae yang seolah bisa dibantah itu, mau tidak mau Ryeowook kembali melanjutkan makannya. Hyukjae melirik sekilas pada koran yang terlipat di tepi meja makan. Kemudian, tetap dengan tatapan khawatir,ia kembali berkata dengan tegas pada Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook kau ingatkan peraturan no 46 dikelurga kita?"

"Tidak boleh menjual badan. Aku mengerti,sudahlah Hyung."

Peraturan keluarga adala suatu pelajaran sangat berharga yang diwariskan oleh kedua orangtua mereka yang sudah meninggal dunia. Saat ini, buku catatan kumal berisi 68 lembar nasihat dari orangtua yang mengkhawatirkan mereka itu benar – benar menjadi suatu kekuatan bagi Hyukjae dan adik – adiknya.

Setelah adik-adiknya meninggalkan ruang keluarga mereks yang sempit ,Hyukjae duduk seorang diri sambil menghela nafas panjang. Saat inin,bukanlah Ryeowook yang menjadi masalah. Hyukjae menatap surat peringatan yang dikirim dari bank sambil mengernyitkan dahinya,seandainya saja ia bisa menghubungi pamannya yang diam – diam menjadikan rumah itu sebagai jaminan. Mungkin ia tidak akan putus asa seperti ini ,namun sudah setahun yang berlalu sejak pamannya itu menitipkan henry pada Hyukjae dan setelah itu menghilang begitu saja. Kalau seperti ini terus,bisa – bisa mereka terpaksa kehilangan rumah dan menjadi gelandangan. Ia sudah mendatangi beberapa bank namun seperti yang sudah ia duga ,ia selalu mengalami penolakkan .

Di peraturan no 49 memang tertulis bahwa sesuatu yang gratis bisa membahayakan,tetapi saat ini ia rasanya ingin sekali tiba – tiba menang ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya.

"Ibu ,apa yang harus kulakukan? Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku pun tidak punya uang. Tolong kami."

Wajah ibunya didalam pigura yang diletakkan diatas rak buku hanya tersenyum bisu. Ketika Hyukjae berusia 12 tahun,ia terpaksa kehilangan kedua orantuanya karena kecelakaan. Setelah beberapa belas tahun berlalu pun,malam itu masih merupakan malam yang paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya Hyukjae. Meskipun kejadian itu sudah berlalu,kekhawatiran masih tetap ada. Hyukjae semakin mengertukan dahinya menatap amplop nerah dari bank yang tampak mengerikan itu.

**Tebece **


	3. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:**

**Remake dari novel yang berjudul 4 ways to get a wife**

**KARYA HYUN GO WUN**

**Ide cerita dan sebagian besar plot yang **

**Pastinya diambil dari Novel aslinya,disertai dengan penambahan **

**Dan pengurangan kalimat atau kata seperlunya**

**Dari aku**

**Aku harap kalian suka **

**Dan No Bash Ok :)**

**oh iya yang jelas ini bukan KARYA AKU.**

* * *

Iklan singkat dikoranyang menarik perhatian ryeowook dan mengejutkan Hyukjae ini rupanya membawa efek samping yang tidak kalah mengejutkan. Seperti halnya Hyukjae,ada orangtua yang bertindak tegas pada keluarganya,ada orang dewasa yang mencemaskan hidup ini, dan ada juga yang menikmati hidup seperti ini. Namun,orang yang banyak disoroti mengenai iklan singkatitu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lee Donghaedari SM Group.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Donghae menatap koran yang di berikannya saat briefing singkat tadi ,sementara Yesung ,sang sekretaris hanya tersenyum sambil membaca isi iklan dikoran tersebut.

"Syaratnya cukup detail juga,mulai dari CV sampai surat kesehatan."

"Lalu."

"Kau yang memasang iklan ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yesung,Donghae memandang lembaran koran itu dan Yesung secara bergantian dengan ekspresi _'Apa anak ini sudah gila?'_ , Yesung yang seolah tahu jawabannya dari raut wajah temannya itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Orang yang dimaksud dalam iklan ini adalah kau,sepertinya ada seseorang yang ingin menghadiahkan seorang pendamping padamu."

"Kau sudah gila rupanya." Ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Donghae,kemudian kurang dari 10 detik ,Donghae mengerutkan wajahnya seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Song Hyera." Geram Donghae.

Mendengar itu Yesung hanya bisa bersiul singkat,memang seburuk apa ia memperlakukan Hyera. Sampai wanita itu membesar-besarkan masalahnya seperti ini? Gawat memang kalau sudah mempermainkan perasaan seorang wanita.

"Sudah banyak kiriman masuk."

"Orang – orang sudah gila rupanya."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu,tapi sepertinya orang – orang ini tidak merasa seperti itu."

Bukannya hanya melalui internet saja ,tapi surat lamaran yang datang melalui pos juga semakin menumpuk.

"Biar ku bereskan,daripada nanti malah menjadi skandal dan menimbulkan masalah. Kalau sampai keluargamu tahu,bisa-bisa mereka pingsan."

"Atau mungkin mereka sudah pingsan sekarang." Donghae menyahut singkat sementara Yesung menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dengan ngeri membayangkan hal itu.

Berbagai pihak yang selalu memperhatikan gerak – gerik Lee Donghae tidak mungkin akan melewatkan begitu saja kesempatan baik untuk menjatuhkannya dari posisinya sekarang. Kali ini,Donghae benar – benar masuk perangkap Hyera. Tidak,ini baru awalnya saja. Ia tahu pasti Hyera bukanlah wanita yang dengan polosnya akan menyerahkan begitu saja. Namun,apakah iklan istri kontrak ini tidak keterlaluan?

Donghae tetap berpikir keras sambil mengerutkan dahinya,meskipun demikian ia juga tidak bisa memutar kembali waktu yang sudah bergulir. Ia sendiri tahu pasti kalau dirinya tidak akan kembali lagi pada Hyera. Donghae sudah berjanji pada ibu Hyera dan ia ingin menjaga janjinya itu seumur hidup.

Akan tetapi,jelas bahwa masalah ini akan cukup menyusahkan dirinya. Orang – orang yang tidak menyukainya pasti bersorak gembira mendengar berita skandal yang tidak terduga ini. Lalu, Nyonya Tiffany dan kakaknya, Direktur Hwang,pasti akan menemuinya untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Seperti saat itu,ketika rasa bersalah Donghae atas ibunya menghilang. Kenangan lama yang muncul kembali setelah sekian lama itu membuat wajah Donghae murung.

Masih teringat jelas di benak Donghae suara pelan mereka dalam perbincangan saat itu,ketika dirinya bertekad akan memberikan balasan setimpal pada kedua orang itu suatu saat nanti. Tatapan Donghae kembali berubah sedingin es mengingat hal tersebut.

Seperti yang telah ia duga ,hanya dalam waktudelapan jam setelah iklan itu tersebar,Nyonya Tiffany dan Direktur Hwang datang menghampirinya. Dengan perhitungannya yang tepat dan akurat, Donghae menghadapi kedua orang itu dengan wajah tegas,tanpa rasa gentar sedikit pun.

Merekaadalah orang –orang yang putus asa berusaha mencari tahu kelemahan Lee Donghae selama 10 tahun belakangan ini,mulai dari menggugat masalah warisan,sampai masalah asal – usul dirinya. Mereka akan menggunakan segala cara untuk menggeser Donghae dari posisi 'calon penerus perusahaan' baik dengan rumor belaka maupun skandal seperti ini.

"Silahkan katakan apa keperluan kalian." Tanpa ucapan salam,Donghae langsung menuju ke pokok pembicaraan. Rasanya ia tidak tahan bila harus berbasa – basi menanyakan kabar mereka selama ini.

"Kau membuat masalah lagi rupanya. Kalau orang lain tahu,pasti situasinya akan semakin kacau."

"Tidak akan seperti itu,toh masalah seperti ini tidak hanya timbul sekali dua kali saja." Donghae menyahut dengan cuek dan berani kepada kedua orang yang memperhatikannya tanpa rasa khawatir sedikit pun.

Bulan lalu,saat ia melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke New York,seseorang menghadiahinya seorang wanita telanjang di kamar hotel. Lalu,enam bulan sebelumnya ada wawancara seorang wanita yang mengaku – ngaku tengah mengandung anak darinya yang dimuat di sebuah majalah wanita. Ada juga rumor yang mengatakan dirinya menggunakan obat – obatan terlarang dan ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya menerima uang suap. Donghae pun tahu siapa dalang dibalik kejadian – kejadian tersebut. Oleh karna itu,masalah iklan kontrak seperti ini sebetulnya bukan masalah baginya. Banyak kejadian lain yang sepertinya sesuai untuk anak laki- laki dari pria playboy dan aktris wanita pembuat skandal.

"Meskipun begitu,kejadian ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja,orang – orang diposisi kita sekarang inilah yang justru harus lebih berhati-hati."

"Jadi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Donghae kembali melontarkan pertanyaan 'sebenarnya apayang kalian inginkan?'. Tentu saja donghae sudah tahu akan jawaban mereka. Ia hanya ingin memastikan sekali lagi,pertanyaan yang sudah jelas seperti ini hanyalah umpan yang ia lontarkan pada kedua orang itu.

"Batalkan saja pelantikan direktur di rapat komite kali ini. Kaukan tinggal menolak saja,kalau begitu kami juga akan tutup mulut mengenai masalah ini." Akhirnya jawaban itu diucapkan juga. Kalau seperti ini,baru pertarungan mereka lebih terasa. Donghae tersenyum sinis menghadapi ancaman mereka yang akan menyebarkan dan mengakui bahwa iklan ini adalah benar jika ia tidak membatalkan pelantikan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau sebaliknya?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau kalian menyetujui pelantikan ini,aku akan membiarkan kalian menyebarkan iklan itu."

"Apa maksudmu?Jangan-jangan,kau.."

Nyonya Tiffany menggantungkan ucapannya dengan wajah curiga. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud donghae sesungguhnya. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan Donghae rela lakukan demi pelantikan itu.

"Meski aku tidak tahu orang nya seperti apa nanti,aku ingin serius mencari pasangan ku."

"Huh. Kalau begitu,itu sama sekali tidak berguna bagi kami."

"Oh ya?ya sudah,kalau kalian memang berpikiran seperti itu. semoga saja orang yang memasang iklan ini juga berpikiran seperti itu."

Donghae mengangguk – angguk perlahan sambil mengangkat cangkir diatas mejanya. Nyonya Tiffany dan Direktur Hwang saling berpandangan menanggapi ucapan terakhir juga. Tidak mungkin kedua orang ini tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud dalam iklan ini.

"_Hyera, jadi ini yang kau inginkan? Oke. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan dan apa yang harus kulakukan." Gumam donghae dalam hati._

Donghae terpaksa harus menahan malu demi membuat seseorang menyesal.

"Tidak masuk akal."

"Hyera sudah bertunangan dengan laki-laki lain."

"Lalu? Bukankah kalian berdua yang paling tahu bagaimana hubungan kami ?"

Donghae mengingatkan kembali kalau Direktur Hwang kenal dekat dengan Presiden Song,salah seorang pengusaha dari perusahaan C&T.

Direktur Hwang terlihat panik mendengar sindiran Donghae yang blak-blakkan itu.

Meskipun keluarga Hyera menentang hubungannya dengan Donghae,tapi seorang Donghae bisa saja nekat melakukan tindakkan yang ekstrem. Lee Donghae dan Song Hyera ,mereka tidak boleh bersatu. Hyera adalah anak perempuan semata wayang dari seorang pengusaha bisnis hasil laut. Keluarga mereka juga tahu bagaimana industri hasil laut itu bisa menyokong Donghae saat ini. Sekarang,sesuatu yang paling mencemaskan mereka adalah pernikahan putri pengusaha kaya raya dan Lee Donghae. Pernikahan Donghae ini membuat semua orang dikeluarganya ,kecuali Presiden Lee,cemas. Apakah pernikahan ini akan membuat kedudukan Donghae semakin kuat? Dan wanita itu adalah Song hyera?

"Jadi kau serius akan menikah dengan orang yang akan kau temui dari iklan koran itu."

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh. Urutannya kan bertemu dulu,lalu menjadi pasangan kekasihkan?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Tidak ada gunanya melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Toh aku juga tidak terlalu membutuhkan bantuan Nyonya tiffany dirapat pemegangan saham nanti. Meskipun tidak mudah,aku yakin orang lain juga lebih membutuhkan orang yang bisa menghasilkan uang,bukannya hanya menghasilkan rumor belaka."

Donghae memotong bebagai protes Nyonya Tiffany dengan tegas. Direktur Hwang dan NyonyaTiffany lalu saling berpandangan sejenak dan sibuk memutar otak. Sementara itu Dongahe menunggu keputusan mereka dengan santai. Nyonyah Tiffany lalu mengarahkan tatapannya pada Donghae.

Ia sadar kalau ucapan Donghaetadi bena. Mau diganggu seperti apapun ,anak ini tidak akan menyerah dan mundur begitu saja. Para pemilik saham itu juga pasti tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja Donghae yang selalu membaea hasil memuaskan. Namun,kalau sampai ia rela pura – pura menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain yang tidak memiliki kekuasaan, maka satu hal bisa dipastikan. Bahwa paling tidak, ia tidak bisa menikah dengan Song Hyera. Kalau seperti itu,maka kesimpulannya pun sudah jelas.

Nyonya Tiffany akhirnya menyatakan akan menyutujui pelantikan Donghae sebagai direktur perusahaan dengan syarat ia tidak boleh menikah dengan Hyera. Sementara itu Donghae berjanji akan bertanggung jawab terhadap citra SM Group yang iikut tercemarakibat iklan ini. Ia juuga mengatakan _'jangan khawatir' _ dengan tega kepada ibu Hyera yang meneleponnya sekali lagi untuk menanyakan kepastian keputusannya.

Dunia sepertinya memang menentang hubungannya dengan Hyera. Sampai hari pernikahan Hyera,atau sampai ia menemukan pasangan lain. Orang – orang ini tidak akan berhenti berusaha menjatuhkan mereka. Mungkin iklan singkat di koran itu justru bisa memenuhi keinginan semua orang.

Toh pada akhirnya Hyera tidak bisa menjadi pendampingnya. Awalnya ia juga tidak terlalu memusingkan masalah iklan ini. Apa pun yang ia lakukan,memang tidak ada lagi cinta untuk dirinya.

"Memangnya,kenapa Hyera sampai bisa melakukan hal ini padamu?"

"Sudahlah,tidak usah ikut campur."

"Kau pikir aku bisa tidak ikut campur?Kau benar – benar melepaskan Hyera?"

" menyerah."

Mendengar nada bicara Donghae yang datar,Yesung semakin memperhatikannya dengan seksama seolah ingin membaca isi hatinya.

Yesung sudah memperhatikan kedua orang itu sejak mereka berumur 20 tahun. Ia menyaksikan langsung bagaimana Donghae yang sebelumnya sangat kesepian itu bertemu dengan Song Hyera yang sangat sempurna dan menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih. Dulu mereka adalah pasangan yang tidak pernahbertengkar sekalipun. Ia tidak pernah melihat pasangan yang selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik seperti Donghae. Namun sekarang ia mau menyerah? Entah bagaimana dengan Hyera, tetapi sepertinya sulit untuk percaya bahwa Donghae mengatakan hal itu. orang yang selama ini tidak mengenal kata menyerah itu sekarang malah menghapus seseorang yang paling ia sayangi.

"Kalau memang itu sudah keputusannmu, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tapi,kau juga tidak perlu sampai melakukan hal itukan?"

Yesung mengernyit membayangkan Donghae akan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak ia temui sebelumnnya. Hanya gara –gara iklan dikoran itu. Gila.

"Sebenarnya apa rencanamu?paling tidakkan aku harus tahu supaya bisa membantumu juga."

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana apapun. Ia hanya memilih jalan yang terbaik bagi Hyera dan dirinya. Donghae juga tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin Hyera sampaikan pada dirinya melalui iklan koran yang menghebohkan ini. Suatu isyarat yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali,tetapi Donghae juga tidak bisa kembali pada wanita itu. perpisahan merupakan hadiah pernikahan terbaik yang bisa ia berikan untuk Hyera.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa."

"Jadi,kau mau berpacaran dengan yang tidak kau kenal?"

"Bukan itu yang penting saat ini. Kalau itu yang mereka semua inginkan,aku tidak peduli siapapn pasangannya." Donghae berkata dengan tegas. Ia tidak peduli siapa pun orangnya,asalkan bukan Hyera. Lagi pula,saat ini dirinya dan Hyera harus menuju kejalan mereka masing – masing. Ia masih punya tujuan yang harus dicapai,sementara Hyera sudah memiliki laki –laki lain. Meskipun meninggalkan luka, pilihan ini tidak boleh ia sesali. Sekarang,pelantikan direktur merupakan sesutu yang tidak bisa ia hindari untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Seperti yang ia katakan pada Direktur Hwang,ia memang bisa menjalani pelantikan ini tanpa bantuan mereka. Namun,gangguan yang muncul bahkan sebelum ia bisa menjalankan perusahaan ini cukup membuatnya kesal.

"Meskipun iklan ini untuk mencari istri,kau tidak berencana untuk menikahi orang yang kau temui dari iklan ini kan?"

"Tergantung bagaimana orangnya nanti."

Donghae menanggapi ucapan Yesung yang sebenarnya bukan sebuah pertanyaan,melainkan hanya sekedar untuk memastikan dengan serius,jawaban itu pun bukan jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Yesung. Bagaimana pun,Yesung yakin tidak mungkin seorang Lee Donghae akan melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan menikah secara terpaksa seperti itu. donghaeyang ia kenal adalah Donghae yang pandai dan penuh perhitungan.

"Bisa saja wanita itu tidak memiliki apa –apa."

Yesung memperingatkannya,ia memang yakin dan tahu segala hal mengenai Donghae,namun terkadang ia tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran temannya itu. satu hal yang pasti jika Dongahe sudah bertekad akan melakukan sesuatu,maka tidak ada yang bisa menahannya. Ia pun tahu kalau Dongahe selalu menjaga janji yang telahia ucapan.

"Justru akan lebih baik jika orang itu tidak memiliki apa – apa."

"Apa Maksudmu?." Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Lebih mudah untuk memutuskannya. Dan mudah untuk bisa diajak kompromi."

Yesung berdecak mendengar jawaban yang sinis dan penuh perhitungan itu.

"Dari pada seperti itu,lebih baik kau berpacaran sungguhan dengan orang baik – orang lain."

"Aku ini berbeda dengan orang lain."

Tanpa mengubah ekspresinya sedikit pun. Donghae bergumam pelan mendengar saran temannya itu. sementara,wajah yesung semakin kesal dan tidak sabar.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Donghae berbeda dengan orang lain. Mulai dari kelahirannya,bakatnya,sampai sifatnya. Namun,yesung sekarang hanya ingin Donghae bisa hidup seperti orang lain,apalagi dalam hal memilih istri yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tetapi,bagi temannya yang tidak bisa menaruh kepercayaan dan penghargaan pada orang lain,mencari pendamping bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Entahlah,apakah iklan itu benar-benar bisa membawa seorang Pendamping yang baik dan tepat atau tidak untuknya.

TBC

* * *

**tadinya gak akan di lanjutin lagi ini ff Remake , tapi liat Yang Riview 1 : 15  
****jadi aku ambil suara terbanyak. hehehehe**

oh ya kalau gak suka bilang aja  
ntar aku hapus kalau kalian suruh. kekekeke


End file.
